Jujutsu
'Known Jujutsu and Sambo User ' Kenichi Shirahama Akisame Kōetsuji Kōzō Ukita Mikumo Kushinada Chikage Kushinada Alexander Gaidar Boris Ivanov Shō Kanō 'List of Technique's' Sekijin Jijousan (Mountain of Self Pity): Koetsuji ties numerous opponents up in pairs and stacks them into a pile. Koetsuji Yanagihayurashi: A special movement technique where he seemingly fades away. This technique can even baffle Master class fighters. Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri: An evasive technique consisting of twisting the entire body. Forced Into an Agonizing Position, Destruction Hell: 'A combination of a throw, kick and joint lock that literally scrambles an opponent's body. Despite the end result, the attack does not kill the victim (according to Akisame, anyway). Although classified as a move that immobilizes without killing, Kenichi claims it would be more merciful to let them die. 'Koetsuji Mugen Seiseikaki: Used against Alexander Gaidar, The fist of Destruction, this is a really fast attack that is used as a counter-measure to being grabbed in the wrist, using this grab as a way to throw the enemy up and down so fast that, even when the opponent instinctively lets go afterwards, they would have already been thrown multiple times. Shin Kokyuu Nage: Using the enemy's improved reflexes and his ki, Koetsuji feigns attacks in a way that the enemy masters simply dodge and end up throwing themselves forcefully to the ground. It's only used against masters, as Koetsuji remarked. Ushiro Ukemi (Backward Roll): After getting thrown Kenichi lands on his back. Kuchiki Daoshi: 'A Jujitsu move in which the user grabs the enemy's leg and lifts it up over their head, causing the target to fall over backward. As displayed in Kenichi's fight with Thor, however, this move can also be used to toss the opponent into the air should the user have sufficient strength. 'Idori- A Jujutsu technique where the user sits down and waits for the opponent to attack and then nullify that attack and place the opponent into submission as well. Sumokudori- A Jujustu technique used when an opponent has attacked and counter it. The user grabs the opponent's arm, places the arm at the back of the neck then trip the opponent with a sweep of the leg. Arashi Guruma (storm wheel) - Ukita grabs his opponent by the neck and loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, lifting him up in what appears to be a typical judo throw. Upon throwing his opponent on the ground, however, Ukita supplements this with a turn and a back body slam. Notably, this move does not seem to incorporate as much strength as his other moves do, and is even complimented by Chikage as a "special move", implying that it has connections to the Kushinada jujitsu style or that it was developed due to the correction of Ukita's movements from his extended contact to Chikage's manipulations. Circle of the Shinigami - A choke hold from behind using the legs to push forward onto the back of the opponent and to put pressure on the throat. Forward March of Death - A simple forward charge that disregards care for the user's life. Northern Tornado Spin - A throw that uses the momentum from a spin. Sickle and Hammer - A counter that uses the right leg to catch the opponent's punch and the left leg to attack. Tundra's big tree - Boris grabs his enemy under their armpits with their head down and throws him at another enemy. Sagi Ivy Listien: Akisame's Yahagi Ayurashi A russian SAMBO version of Akisame's Koetsuji Yanagihayurashi. Detail: The user wears long pants to hide their knee movement and make an illusion on their center of gravity. While the opponent thinks the user is gone and tries to retreat the user can surprise the opponent with a surprise attack. The user enters the blind angles of his opponent and uses the slightest movements his opponent makes to throw him. Sverkajuscaja Molnija V Ogromnom Cholode: Thunderbolt in extreme weather A high level SAMBO technique that involves a throw from a high distance, to the ground after spinning the opponent, invoking damage from both the spin and a high altitude drop. First, the user catches the opponent and lifts them upside down. Then he spins the opponent around at a fast rate, likely to confuse them, and then throws him down to the ground. Parad Dvigatsa Smierti: Foward March Of Death A high level SAMBO technique that involves a throw from a high distance, to the ground after spinning the opponent, invoking damage from both the spin and a high altitude drop. First, the user catches the opponent and lifts them upside down. Then he spins the opponent around at a fast rate, likely to confuse them, and then throws him down to the ground. Category:Fighting Style Category:Jujutsu